Dievas
| Aliases = Russian gods, Slavic gods | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Svarga; formerly Earth | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Earth Gods | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Thor #300 | Overview = The Dievas, known as the Russian or Slavic gods, were beings once worshiped as gods by the Russians, Latvians, Lithuanians, and other Slavic and Baltic people. | HistoryText = The Dievas' precise origin, like that of all Earth's pantheons, is shrouded in legend. According to Slavic folklore, the primordial god Rod emerged on Earth following the Demogorge's purging of the demonic Elder Gods, and set out to bring order to the chaotic world by establishing the universal laws known as Prav. He eventually crossed paths with the primordial Earth Mother Gaea (known as "Erce" to the Dievas) and accompanied her back to his native realm of Svarga, where she gave birth to Praamzius, the god of time. After siring a host of other offspring, Rod was succeeded as pantheon leader by Praamzius, who was in turn succeeded by his son Svarog, the god of the sun & sky. Svarog granted portions of his power to each of his children. However, Perun, the rugged and boisterous thunder god, usurped the largest share of power in an attempt to gain his father's favor. He was eventually challenged by Veles, the therianthropic death god, who kidnapped Perun's wife Saule, the sun goddess. Perun chased Veles into his underworld realm of Virey; although Veles transformed into a dragon and attacked his pursuer, he was ultimately defeated by Perun. Following Russian King Vladimir the Great's conversion to Christianity in approximately 980 AD, Svarog determined that it was in his pantheon's best interest to return to their native realm of Svarga and cut off most ties with the Earth realm. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Superhuman Strength: All Dievas possess some degree of superhuman strength. The Dievas, on average, are physically larger and stronger than those of most other god pantheons with the average god being able to lift about 40 tons and the average goddess being able to lift about 35 tons. Superhuman Speed: All Dievas are capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Stamina: The highly advanced musculature of the Dievas is considerably more efficient than that of a human being. Their muscles produce substantially less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans. The average Dieva can exert himself/herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle and bone tissues of the Dievas have 3 times the density as the same tissue in a human body. This contributes somewhat to their great strength and weight. As a result, a Dieva is actually much heavier than he or she appears. Superhuman Durability: The bodies of the Dievas are much tougher and more resistant to conventional physical injury than those of humans. The average Dieva can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, great impact forces and temperature extremes without sustaining physical injury. Superhuman Agility: The agility, balance and bodily coordination of the Dievas are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: The reflexes of the Dievas are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human specimen. Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite of their physical resilience, it is possible for any of the Dievas to sustain injury. If injured, their greatly augmented metabolism enables them to rapidly heal damaged tissue to a far greater extent than a human is capable of. The average Dieva, however, is unable to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs without the outside aid of powerful magical forces. Immortality: The Dievas are true immortals in the sense that they are immune to further aging upon reaching adulthood. They are also fully immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, it is possible for any Dieva to die, just not through natural causes. Even then, it may be possible for a number of gods working together to resurrect a fallen god before his or her life essence is beyond such resurrection. Shapeshifting: Like most other god pantheons, all the Dievas are able to alter their appearance to varying degrees. Some are fully capable of altering their shape to resemble other beings or even inanimate objects. Mystical Energies: All Dievas also possess varying degrees of mystical abilities. For many, these powers extend to allowing them to teleport themselves across great distances, even dimensional barriers. Others have various energy powers that are based upon their role in Dievan society. Svarovich, the God of Fire for example, is able to manipulate or generate flames of varying temperatures and Perun is able to command the elements of the storm. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = The Dievas are generally human in appearance, though many can alter their shapes to varying degrees if they choose. Veles, God of the Underworld for instance, appears in a form in which he has antlers growing from each side of his head and his the lower half of his body is that of a serpent. | Representatives = Non-exhaustive list of Dieva deities: * Ajysyt * Baba Yaga * Svarog - Current Sky-Father/pantheon leader * Rod - Forebearer of the Dievas and former pantheon leader * Praamzius - Former pantheon leader * Lada * Perun * Svantovit * Stribog * Svarozvich * Milda * Laima * Marzana * Dazhbog * Veles * Chernobog See the full list of the Dievas. | Notes = | Trivia = The Gods of Latvian mythology may be the Dievas' counterpart in Earth-9047. | Links = * [http://www.angelfire.com/planet/mythguide/dievans.html Slavic gods at the Guide to the Mythological Universe] }} Category:Pantheons Category:Dievas